Phase change materials may be repeatedly converted between solid and liquid phases and utilize their latent heat of fusion to absorb, store and release heat or cool during such phase conversions.
These latent heats of fusion are greater than the sensible heat capacities of the materials. For example, in phase change materials, the amount of energy absorbed upon melting or released upon freezing is much greater than the amount of energy absorbed or released upon increasing or decreasing the temperature of the material at an increment of 1.degree. C.
Upon melting and freezing, per unit weight, a phase change material (P.C.M.) absorbs and releases substantially more energy than a sensible heat storage material that is heated or cooled to the same temperature range. In contrast to a sensible heat storage material that absorbs and releases energy essentially uniformly over a broad temperature range, a phase change material absorbs and releases a large quantity of energy in the vicinity of its melting/freezing point.
Phase change materials capable of storing and releasing thermal energy have found many applications in building structures, road base materials, beverage and food containers, medical wraps, and textile applications such as garments. One of the basic problems, however, in the use of solid-to-liquid PCMs for control of temperature, is containment. That is, for heat transfer efficiency as well as safety purposes, it is undesirable to have a thick block or agglomeration of solid phase PCM below the PCM melting point. Similarly, when above the melting point, PCM in liquid phase can be problematic. For instance, building panels containing liquid phase PCM have proven deficient. In one such PCM-containing panel, carpenters reported that a liquid phase PCM leaked out of the panel when nails were driven through it.
In those situations in which medical hot or cold packs containing PCMs are use, a solid phase agglomerate of PCM below its melting point renders the structure unwieldy and incapable of conforming about the required body part to achieve the desired heating or cooling function.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a conformable, powder-like PCM-matrix composite that will not liquefy upon heating of the PCM above its melting point and will not form a rigid solid at temperatures below the melting point. In other words, it is desirable to find a new method of containment for the PCM wherein, when above or below its melting point, the PCM-matrix structure will be in the form of a soft, conformable configuration like a sand pack.